


Partners in Crime (Fighting)

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Series: Olivarry Holidays 2016 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, OlivarryChristmas2016, Secret Relationship, my anxious son, poor barry makes a huge deal worrying about it, tropey as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: Barry and Oliver have been together for almost a year, and this Christmas, Barry plans to tell everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT  
> Alrighty, this is basically a mashup of a bunch of different holiday prompts for Olivarry Christmas.  
> Unbetad, enjoy!

It was the week of Christmas, and Team Flash had invited Team Arrow to visit. Most of them had politely declined, but Barry was incredibly grateful that his boyfriend had.

Not that his family knew that Oliver was his boyfriend. He had planned on telling them when Oliver had come to help them with Rainbow Raider, but after Joe’s initial reaction to him being there, Barry had hesitated. He knew Joe had long since changed his opinion of the Green Arrow, but that didn’t mean he would be okay with him dating his son. And after that, well, it had never seemed like the right time.

The only person who _did_ know was Iris. She had deduced that Barry had been seeing someone fairly early on, then used her journalist skills to figure out who. Her reaction was shocked, and a little jealous, but overall supportive. Barry had come close to telling Cisco and Caitlin before, but he feared that if he came out to them, they would accidentally tell the others. He recognized it was a bit of an unreasonable fear—he knew they would accept him no matter what—but news traveled fast within Team Flash. But Barry was glad he had at least _one_ person to talk to about his secret vigilante boyfriend.

Barry and Oliver had been together for a little over a year now, and every day it was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret. People were starting to get suspicious of how often he ran over to Star City. Team Arrow had known for a while, and even they agreed that the hiding was getting ridiculous. Both Iris and Oliver had convinced Barry that it was long past time to tell his family.

There was an anxiety buzzing under his skin as him an Oliver walked through the snowy downtown of the city. Tonight was the night he would tell everyone he was dating the Green Arrow. He was so nervous about what to say, what people would think—.

Oliver observed the way Barry’s brows scrunched with worry. He took Barry’s cold hand and squeezed it. “Thinking about tonight?” He guessed.

Barry nodded. “I know I shouldn’t be, but there’s a part of me that can’t stop thinking, what if they don’t understand?”

“They’re still going to love you,” Oliver assured him. Then Oliver stopped, capturing Barry’s face in his hands and looking into his eyes affectionately. “It’s okay to be worried. Just, remember that I love you, okay?” Barry gave a small smile, and leaned in to kiss him softly.

As they parted, Barry glanced past Oliver to see the park behind them. Children of all ages ran through the snow, throwing snowballs and making snowmen. His smile widened as saw a group of kids making snow angels.

“Look, Ollie, snow angels!” He said gleefully, pointing in their direction.

Oliver turned around to look where they were pointing.  “Huh. You know, I’ve never made one before.”

 “Really? You’ve _never_ made a snow angel?” Barry was shocked.

Oliver tried to shrug it off, but suddenly Barry was tugging him towards the park. “B-Bear, what are you doing?”

“We’re going to make a snow angel,” Barry replied, eyes gleaming mischievously.

Oliver laughed as Barry pushed him into the snow, landing on top of him. He stole a quick kiss before rolling off. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

He watched attentively, trying not to laugh as Barry further coated himself in snow. Barry finished his snow angel, then poked Oliver’s arm. “Your turn.”

Oliver sighed. He’d humor him, but only because he was adorable, laying there in the snow, smile wide. He spread his arms wide, raising them up and down to make his snow angel while Barry laid on his side, watching him lovingly.

Barry was shivering violently, Oliver noticed. Perhaps making snow angels had been a bad idea. As a speedster, he tended to run hot, but the cold blizzard Central City was wrapped up in negated all of that. Sure, maybe it was Barry’s own fault for forgetting a scarf, but Oliver could fix that. He sat up, removing both his hat and scarf. Barry sat up as Oliver wrapped the scarf around him, staring at him in confusion.

“You’re freezing,” Oliver explained.

“But then you’ll be cold!”

“I don’t get cold.” He replied curtly, tugging his hat down on Barry’s head.

Barry raised an eyebrow. “That’s a damn lie and everyone knows it.”

Oliver stood up, extending a hand to Barry. “Come on, let’s get a cup of something warm at Jitters.”

Barry took his hand, and was pulled to his feet and into Oliver’s arms. He took this as an opportunity to take off Oliver’s scarf and wrap it around the both of them. “Alright, let’s go to Jitters!” Barry declared.

Oliver smiled, shaking his head. Sometimes Barry was too cute for his own good.

+++

To say Barry was distressed was an understatement. Oliver leaned on the counter, watching as Barry paced the kitchen. His mind was in ten different directions as he struggled to come up with a way to tell his family that he and Oliver were together. Suddenly, everything he had planned to say no longer felt right. He had been lying to them for a year, there was no way they would take it well!

Oliver couldn’t stand to see him like this. He pushed off the counter and pulled Barry into a hug, pressing a gentle kiss to his soft hair. “It’ll be alright,” He murmured. “I promise.”

Barry let out a shaky breath. “I know, I just… worry.”

Oliver smiled reassuringly, eyes shining with affection. His gaze flickered down to Barry’s lips. He wanted to kiss him so badly in this moment, but they were in the West’s house. He didn’t know if Barry was okay with this. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered.

Barry nodded, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. When their lips met, it was as if the world around them melted away. The noise of the party disappeared, leaving just them. Kissing Barry was always a familiar sense of safety. His lips were soft, his hands gentle as they carded through Oliver’s short hair. Oliver loved the smell of him, like spices and fresh rain. Sometimes, their kisses were so full of passion it threatened to consume them, but this one was different. This kiss comforted all of Barry’s fears, reassured him that Oliver loved him and would always be there for him.

The two were so absorbed in each other that neither of them noticed Cisco walk into the kitchen

“Hey, Barry have you seen the—Ohh my god Flarrow is canon.”

Barry and Oliver separated in an instant. Not that it mattered anyways, Cisco had already seen. He clapped Barry on the back. “I totally called it, by the way. I’m happy for you, man!” He congratulated before walking away.

Barry smiled awkwardly. “Well, I guess that wasn’t so bad.”

“Ready to tell everyone else?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” Barry replied, lacing their fingers together. “I’m ready.”

They walked into the living room, and Iris’s eyes immediately fell on their joined hands. She smiled; It was about time!

“Hey everyone,” Barry began, getting everyone’s attention. “Ollie and I have something to tell you.”

He ran his hands through his hair, heart pounding nervously. “Listen, what I wanted to say is… um… It’s that— “Oliver finished that thought for him, cutting him off by pulling him into a smashing kiss. Cisco wolf whistled in the background while Iris gave a slow, proud clap.

When they pulled away, Barry’s was more red than ever. “Well, that’s the big announcement. We’re dating.”

He glanced at Joe, desperate for approval. He found it when Joe walked over, pulling him into a big hug. “I’m proud of you, son.”

“Really?” Barry had convinced himself that Joe would never approve of him and Oliver being together. “Even though he’s a ‘dangerous criminal’?”

“You changed my mind about that a long time ago,” Joe replied.

Barry let out a sigh of relief. Finally, his biggest fear had been eased.

“Hey Oliver, if you ever break his heart know that I will end you, but if he breaks your heart, well, I’d be a great rebound girl!” Iris called.

The room burst into laughter. “Iris, you have _no_ shame,” Barry said.

“I won’t deny it,” She laughed, raising her cup of egg nog in a toast. “To me being shameless!”

Barry laughed, speeding away to grab him and Oliver a glass to join the toast.

“Oh! I should give you your present!” Barry handed Oliver his egg nog and raced upstairs to grab Oliver’s sloppily wrapped gift. He had almost set it on fire while wrapping it. As it turns out, wrapping paper and super speed did not mix well at all.

When he returned, he stole back his egg nog and handed Oliver the lumpy package. Oliver didn’t hesitate to tear it open (Thank god, he wasn’t the kind who tried to save the wrapping paper, Barry thought). He pulled out a green sweater, decorated with snowflakes, lighting bolts, and tiny arrow heads.

“Barry this… This is amazing! Did you knit this?” A child-like smile spread across Oliver’s face as he pulled the sweater on.

“Yeah, well, they say it takes a thousand hours to be good at something, and that goes by much quicker at super speed.”

“I love it.” He kissed Barry on the cheek. “I love _you_.”

Right now, Barry could say for sure that he was truly happy. “Merry Christmas, Oliver.”

+++

The stars had long since appeared, and a few people had gone home. It had finally stopped snowing, and from the window, the streetlamps illuminated the white lawns and sidewalks. The house had become peacefully quiet. Caitlin and Iris sat on the couch together, making small talk, but the sight of Oliver and Barry making out was incredibly distracting.

“They’re cute,” Caitlin offered.

“Yeah, but they’ve had their tongues down each other's throats for almost half an hour now, so it’s more of a gross kind of cute.”

Caitlin hummed in agreement. “I wonder if Ronnie and I looked like to everyone else. You know, so absorbed with each other that its almost sickening?”

“Eddie and I were definitely like that,” Iris mused. “Barry and Oliver have been together for over a year now, and they’re _still_ not past the honeymoon phase.”

Caitlin laughed. “I’m glad they found each other, you know? Long distance is hard, and dating in this line of work has a tendency to go badly. But they make it work.”

“I’m really happy for them,” Iris said quietly, trying hard not to think about the love she’d lost because of the vigilante life. They’d all lost people they loved, especially Caitlin. She couldn’t imagine having to lose Eddie _twice_. How she managed to be strong through all of it was a mystery to Iris. It was one of the reasons she respected Caitlin so much.

“Merry Christmas, Caitlin.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Iris.”

“And you too,” Iris said, lobbing a pillow at Barry and Oliver, who were _still_ making out. “Cut it out or take it upstairs!”

The grin on Barry’s face was so smug that she couldn’t help but throw another pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending got away from me for a moment there, sorry. Let me know what you think!  
> Come say hi on [tungle](http://www.adhd-barry-allen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
